swbfhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battlefront Community
The "Battlefront Community" or more commonly known as the "BFC" was established by {Delta} under the alias of "Blackhole" for the SWBF1 community initially on December 25th, 2007. The SWBF1 community had a ladder site, but the former admin disappeared and the BFC was created to host tournaments for SWBF1 in the later SWBF2 era. However, most SWBF1 clans had intense rivalries and would not come together, so soon thereafter the site was made it a SWBF2 ladder site. The inaugural season was won by the Soldiers of the Rebellion clan with a 5-0 record and concluded on a well hyped and anticipated match between SOR and the Mercenaries of Honor clan which finished as a 3-2 win for SOR and clinched the Season #1 championship. Joshua333 from SOR was named the first Season MVP. History The BFC was initially founded under the alias of "Blackhole" to reduce the belief that the site would be biased to any particular clan. However, midway through the first season, {SOR}wolfskaag devulged info to clan {MOH} that Blackhole was in fact {Delta}. Despite the news, the BFC remained strong and actually grew into a larger Season #2. The BFC underwent many site changes through its history after starting at the original site http://battlefront.forumarena.com because the the forumarena site crash, the forumwise hacking incidents, and several supposed "upgrades" that did not end well. The BFC is currently found at http://bfc.enjin.com and has gone through six seasons of SWBF2 and five tournaments. Season Champions Season #1 Season #1 was won by the afore mentioned Soldiers of the Rebellion with a 5-0 record. {SOR}Joshua333 was named MVP and this marked the first semi-successful ladder season since the last season of Sonic Army a few years prior. Season #2 Season #2 was won by the Last Standing Jedi with a 9-2 record. {LSJ}{Delta} was named MVP of the season. This second successful season proved that the BFC was up to the task of hosting ladders and tournaments as long as the game lasted. 4v4 Class Specific Tournament which took place during Season #1 marked the first successful tournament since the WarZone tournament roughly a year prior. The Rebellion Squad lead by {TRS}Trooper won the tournament with the help of MVP and infamous Clonewolf. This also marked the end of the MOH clan on SWBF2, retiring with a 8-1 record in BFC ladder battles (3-0 in Season #2 before retiring). This is notable because during the BFC era, after SOR died, MOH became the premier clan on SWBF2. There was now a wide open gap on the front for a new dominating clan. Season #3 Continuing on the trend of new champions, the Covert Operation Specialists won Season #3 with an 8-0 record and an impressive undefeated 25-0 map record. {COS}TEC* was named MVP. COS also won the 4v4-6v6 Grunt Only Tournament on the backs of Co-MVPs {COS}{Delta}, {COS}Axl', and {COS}Joshua333 with another undefeated map record of 9-0. This was a new, but short era of dominance by a clan primarily composed of ex-SOR members and a few ex-MOH members. Season #4 This marked the first significant change of admins of the BFC. {Delta} went inactive and Phalanx took over as admin of the BFC with help from others. The Last Standing Jedi became the first two-time champions with a 12-0 record including another hyped and anticipated battle at the beginning of the season between COS and LSJ, the two past champions which resulted in a suprising upset win for LSJ 3-2. After being down 2-0, LSJ dropped all the bases on the 3rd map and it appeared to be a quick (and perhaps expected) sweep of LSJ. However, {LSJ}Whirlwind (also known as {MOH}Shotdown) managed to escape and capture a base as COS was prematurely celebrating. Iceman would later take blame for the loss of that map for TKing team members in celebration. LSJ then beat back the disheartened COS clan and won 3-2 and claimed its dominance on SWBF2 again. Category:Communities Category:SWBF2